La famille Kurosaki
by Flavia137
Summary: Dans la ville de Karakura vivait une famille en apparence tous ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Un couple dans une petite maison , Ishin et Masaki Kurosaki avec leur trois enfants, Ichigo l'aîné et les jumelles Karin et Yuzu. Cette famille était cependant hors normes, tous avait la capacité de voir les âmes.
1. Prologue Hierarchie

**Prologue. Hiérarchie**

Les shinigamis sont les gardiens des âmes humaines, ils les guident vers le paradis appelé soul society.

Les esprits sont divisés en deux catégories, les plus aussi appelé fantôme et les hollow qui sont des plus transformé en monstre après être rester trop longtemps sur terre.

Le devoir des shinigamis est d'amener les plus à la soul society et de purifier les hollows grâce à leur sabre appelé zanpakuto.

Les hollows se nourrissent d'âmes forte en énergie spirituel comme les plus ou les shinigamis mais également des âmes des vivants.

La soul society est divisé en deux parties, le Roukongai où vivent les âmes des humains décédés et le seireitei où vivent les shinigamis.

Le seireitei est composé de treize divisions avec à leur tête un capitaine commandant et un capitaine pour chaque division. Chaque division est spécialisé.

La première division dirigée par le capitaine commandant Yamamoto.

La seconde division est celle des services secrets dirigées par la capitaine Soi Fon.

La troisième division dirigée par le capitaine Ichimaru Gin.

La quatrième division est celle des guérisseurs dirigée par le capitaine Retsu Unohana.

La cinquième division dirigée par le capitaine Aizen Sosuke.

La sixième division dirigée par le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya.

La septième division dirigée par le capitaine Komamura Sajin.

La huitième division dirigée par le capitaine Shunsui Koraku.

La neuvième division dirigée par le capitaine Tosen Kaname.

La dixième division dirigé par le capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro.

La onzième division est celle des brutes dirigée par Zaraki Kempachi.

La douzième division est celle des scientifique Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

La treizième division dirigée par Ukitake Jyuushiro.

Après le capitaine, il y a le vice-capitaine puis le troisième siège puis le quatrième siège et ainsi de suite.

Cette histoire commence lorsque Kuchiki Rukia, la vice-capitaine de la treizième division est envoyé sur terre pour trouver la source d'un reatsu important localisée dans la ville de Karakura.


	2. 1 Révélation

**Révélation**

La ville de Karakura est une petite ville typique du Japon, située à l'ouest de Tokyo. C'est une ville très calme pour les humains normaux mais pas pour ceux qui peuvent voir le surnaturel. Tout était calme en ce début de matinée jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre à quelque mettre du sol, elle c'est ouverte peu après son apparition et une jeune fille brune portant un kimono noir et un sabre en est sorti. Cette fille est une shinigami et la porte apparue est appelé un senkaimon qui sert de relais entre le monde humain et la soul society.

En tant que 3éme siège de la 13éme divisions sous les ordres du capitaine Ukitake, elle a pour ordre de découvrir pourquoi de plus en plus de hollow apparaisse dans cette ville et surtout pourquoi ils disparaisse si rapidement sans l'intervention d'aucun shinigami.

Alors que le soleil se levait doucement, elle sentit la pression d'un hollow, elle se dirige donc immédiatement vers cette source lorsque le reatsu du hollow disparut soudainement. Elle avait ressentit pendant une seconde une autre pression spirituelle beaucoup plus puissante que la sienne et pour cela elle décida d'envoyé un papillon messager a son capitaine car cette pression était comparable à celle d'un capitaine de la soul society.

Elle dû passer le reste de la journée à sillonnait la ville à la recherche de cette autre pression spirituelle si puissante mais elle eu beau chercher elle ne trouva rien. A la fin de la journée elle était désespérer, elle choisi donc de ce concentré sur toute les pressions spirituelles plus haute que la moyenne en espérant trouver celui qu'elle chercher parmi eux. Elle eu la surprise de découvrir plus d'une dizaines de reatsu puissant. Elle commence donc à faire le tris et choisi de se dirigé vers la personne dégageant la plus grande pression spirituelle qui se trouve être à la périphérie d'un petit quartier de la ville. L'énergie provient principalement d'une petite maison mais elle était vraiment forte.

Alors qu'elle décide de rentrer dans la maison par la fenêtre ouverte d'une chambre, le garçon assis sur le lit sembla la remarquer mais elle se dit simplement qu'il devait regarder par la fenêtre.

Après mes cours de la journée, je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai filée direct dans ma chambre avant que le vieux ne m'énerve.

Alors que je suis en train de réfléchir au cours au quelle j'ai assisté aujourd'hui, je vois une fille en kimono noir rentré dans ma chambre par la fenêtre, je reste figée pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas tout le jour qu'une jeune fille débarque comme ça dans votre chambre mais alors que je me décide à lui demander ce qu'elle fait là, elle commence à parler

 _Je le sens, c'est tout proche_ murmure t-elle comme si je n'existait pas. Je commence vraiment à me demander si elle n'est pas folle à murmurer comme sa alors je dit la première chose qu'il me vient à l'esprit :

 _C'est malpoli de rentrer chez les gens par la fenêtre_ dis-je tout haut.

Elle sursaute violemment et se retourne vers moi. Elle me fixe pendant quelques minutes et je décide de ne rien dire. Son regard me met mal à l'aise car il me transperce comme si elle pouvait voir à travers mon âme, ce qui veux dire beaucoup dans mon cas.

Elle se décide enfin à me parler :

 _Tu peux me voir, humain ?_ Dit-elle en me regardant encore plus intensément.

 _En effet shinigami_ je répond tranquillement comme si son regard ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid .

 _Tu sais ce que je suis ?_ Dit-elle avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix et surtout d'incrédulité comme si elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux.

 _Tu doit faire parti d'une de treize division de la cour_ répondit-je toujours aussi calmement.

 _Comment un simple être humain peut-il être au courant_ répondit-elle cette fois ces yeux s'agrandissent d'incrédulités comme si pour elle c'était impossible.

Je la regarde pendant, un moment hésitant à répondre mais je me résous à dire une partie de la vérité.

 _C'est compliqué, si tu veux des réponses il vaut mieux en parler avec toute ma famille_ décidait-je après un moment de réflexion. Je décide que si elle veut des information, il vaut mieux que ce soit mes parents qui lui les donnent pour éviter de trop en dire.

 _Ta famille ? Ils peuvent également me voir ?_ Dit-elle avec encore plus d'incrédulité et c'est yeux s'agrandissent encore plus si c'est possible.

 _Bien sur. Je me présente Kurosaki Ichigo_ dit-je le plus calmement possible mais avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

 _Mon nom est Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia_ se décide t-elle enfin à me répondre après quelques secondes.

Je lui demande donc de me suivre et je la guide dans les escaliers jusque dans la salle ou ma famille est réuni.

Je décide de suivre tranquillement le jeune garçon, il me guide jusque dans ce qui ressemble à une salle à manger très agréable avec un coin salon et un autre salle à manger. Il y a quatre personne dans la pièce rassemblé autour de la table à mangé.

Deux sont des adultes, un homme et une femme qui je suppose sont les parents du jeune garçon Ichigo. Les deux autres sont des jeunes filles plus jeunes qu'Ichigo que je suppose être ses sœurs.

Le père se lève lorsqu'il nous aperçoit et les trois filles se retourne doucement vers nous. Aucun n'a l'air vraiment surprit de me voir comme si ils savait déjà que j'étais dans la maison ce qui est sûrement le cas comme je le réalise. Après tous, ils possèdent tous une pression spirituelle importante même si ils arrivent à le cacher plutôt bien. Il faut vraiment chercher pour les trouver.

On y retrouve donc la famille au complet.

 _C'était à prévoir , nous ne pouvions rester discret éternellement_ dit le père de manière résigné. C'est un homme d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze avec de courts cheveux bruns et des eux de la même couleur.

Je le regarde, surprise.

 _Vous êtes rechercher ?_ dit-je en essayant de paraître calme alors qu'intérieurement je me pose des milliers de question.

 _Il vaudrait mieux commencé par le début, mon chéri_ dit la femme avec calme et détermination. _C'est une longue histoire et donc il vaux mieux vous asseoir, jeune fille._

Je suit donc ses indications à la lettre car je sens que les explications risques d'être plutôt éprouvantes et la première phrase de l'homme me le confirme.

 _Tu à raison ma chérie, pour faire court et entré tout de suite dans le vif du sujet, je suis l'ancien capitaine de la 10éme division du Gotei 13, Ishin Shiba._

Cette seul phrase confirme ma première impression, cette histoire va être longue, très éprouvante et surtout capitale pour la soul society.

 _Mais vous avez disparut lors d'une mission sur Terre, pourquoi n'êtes vous jamais rentrer ?_ Demandais-je avide de connaître la réponse à l'un des mystères de l'histoire de la soul society.

 _C'est à cause de moi, lors d'une de ses missions sur terre, Ishin c'est retrouver en difficulté face à un hollow très étrange. Lorsque j'ai senti sa pression spirituelle diminuer, je suis intervenue_ continue la femme qui doit être un peut plus jeune que le capitaine Shiba.

 _Mais comment une simple humaine peut elle faire quoi que ce soit face à un hollow que même un capitaine ne peux vaincre demandais-je avec incrédulité encore une fois._

 _C'est parce que je suis une Quincy, l'une des dernières Quincy de sang pur_ répond-elle avec un sérieux qui ne permet pas de remettre en doute sa parole. Je me rend alors compte de ce que cela implique et je sens que je suis près a tourné de l'œil ce qui serait une première pour une shinigami. _Lorsque j'ai aidé Ishin j'ai était mordu par le hollow et pour me sauver nous avons dû accomplir un rituel qui devez me transmettre une partie de sa pression spirituelle pour me stabilisé. Seulement si cette transmission est interrompue je mourrais, ce qui l'à empêcher de retourner à la Soul Society_ continue t-elle.

 _Je vois, et c'est pour sa que vos enfants ont une si grande pression spirituelle_ je continue tout en réfléchissant à toute les implications que cela va avoir.

 _Oui en effet, bon je crois qu'il est tant de faire les présentations_ dit-il en interrompant mes réflexions. _Donc qui commence ?_

 _Je vais commencer, bonsoir moi c'est Yuzu Kurosaki je suis la jumelle de Karin, je possède des pouvoirs de_ _shinigami et de quincy._ Me dit la plus petite des filles, celle qui à les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux noisettes.

 _Karin Kurosaki, pareille_ me dit la deuxième jumelle, celle qui à des cheveux et des yeux noirs.

 _Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami, Quincy et hollow_ répond le jeune homme.

A ce moment là moi je suis dans un brouillard complet, toute ce qu'on ma enseigner me revient en tête ainsi que toute mes croyances et tout cela me dit que ces impossibles mais mon cœur me dit que c'est la vérité, au plu profond de moi je sens qu'ils ne me mentent pas.

 _C'est impossible d'être les trois à la fois_ dit-je sans conviction.

 _Et pourquoi pas, cela n'a jamais été fait c'est tout_ me répond l'ancien capitaine.

 _Vous vous rendez compte que je serai obliger de faire un rapport sur tout ça surtout que si on m'a envoyer ici c'est pour comprendre pourquoi les hollow disparaissent aussi vite et je suppose que vous y êtes pour beaucoup ?_ Demandais-je pour être sur.

 _Tu suppose bien_ me confirme t-il. _Nous savions que nous ne pourrions restez ici éternellement, nous y somme préparer._ Tous hoche la tête pour confirmer.

Maintenant que je suis sur de leur décision, il est tant pour moi de partir et d'aller faire mon rapport.

 _Bon je part faire mon rapport, je vous conseille de vous préparer, je viendrai vous chercher après que tous soit décider_ dit-je fermement.

A peine ai-je fait quelque pas que j'entends le hurlement d'un hollow, j'étais tellement concentré par notre conversation que je n'ai pas surveiller l'apparition des hollows. Avant d'avoir pu dégainer mon sabre ,un hollow défonce le mur de la salle à manger et me capture, j'aurai pu m'en sortir facilement avec un simple hollow, seulement celui-ci à visiblement la capacité de voler le reatsu d'une personne au toucher. Avant même que je n'est pu me défaire de son emprise je sens tous mon reatsu être aspirer et je me retrouve dans la forme d'une simple âme de la soul society incapable d'utilisé mon zanpakuto . Heureusement le bras du hollow est coupé juste avant que le pire n'arrive, et là je peux observé cette famille pas ordinaire à l'œuvre, c'est à dire trois shinigami et Masaki avec un arc de reatsu à la main, la pression spirituelle qu'ils dégagent est incroyable.

 _Je m'en occupe,_ ** _Gestuga Tenshou_** hurle Ichigo et sous mes yeux ébahi, il se désintègre après un seul coup.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, en un coup de sabre , il l'a éliminé et en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il était au minimum de sa force.

 _Sa va, pas de casse ?_ Me demande Ichigo en m'aidant à me relevé. Je vérifie que je n'ai aucune blessure et je peux observé que mon uniforme de shinigami à fait place à un kimono blanc ce qui prouve que mon reatsu est à la limite du néant .

 _Non merci sa va heureusement que vous êtes intervenue_ répondit-je avec gratitude _vous êtes intervenue juste à tant, quelques secondes de plus est s'était trop tard._

 _Bon je crois qu'en fin de compte tu vas rester plus longtemps que prévus, tu peux rester ici si tu veux_ me propose l'ancien capitaine.

 _Merci je crois que je vais faire sa_ répondit-je sans avoir vraiment d'autre possibilité.

Après cette conversation et cette attaque soudaine nous décidons donc d'aller tous nous couchez.

Pour une raison étrange, je sens qu'il ne faut pas que je quitte Ichigo, je m'installe donc dans son placard pour le surveillez. Il me donne un des pyjamas d'une de ses sœurs et me souhaite bonne nuit.


	3. 2 Adaptation

**Adaptation**

Le lendemain, je me réveille en sentant de la chaleur sur on visage. En ouvrant les yeux je remarque que le soleil se lève et je me demande si tous ce qui s'est passé la veille n'est pas un rêve en fin de compte. Alors que que je me lève pour réveiller Rukia j'entends une alarme de portable. Je regarde le mien mais il n'y a rien. A ce moment, Rukia fait brusquement coulisser la porte de mon placard, je remarque qu'elle est déjà habiller et je réalise que mon père lui à donné un gigai hier soir. Elle à un portable dans la main. Au moment où j'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qui se passe, elle dit :

 _Des hollows sont apparut au nord-ouest de Karakura, nous devons nous en occupé_ me dit-elle précipitamment.

Alors qu'elle aller partir en courant, je la retient par l'uniforme, là je remarque qu'elle porte une chemise blanche avec une veste grise et une jupe plissé de là même couleur ainsi qu'une cravate rouge. Je trouve cela bizarre car c'est l'uniforme de mon lycée

 _Et tu compte faire comment sans tes pouvoirs Mlle la Shinigami ?_ Lui fit-je remarquer.

 _Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en occupé mais toi !_ me rétorque t-elle.

 _Je suis désoler mais ce n'est pas mon secteur et en plus Ishida dois déjà s'en être occupé. Allez viens, Yuzu et maman doivent avoir préparer le petit-déjeuner._

Mes paroles la laisse bouche bée, c'est vrai que nous ne lui avons pas expliquer notre façon de protéger la ville. Je suppose que mes parents ne voulez pas la surcharger d'information hier soir surtout après l'attaque.

Je l'entraîne donc vers la salle à manger pendant qu'elle réfléchit à ce que je viens de lui dire et essaye d'en comprendre le sens. Nous arrivons dans la salle à manger et tous le monde est déjà là. Comme je l'avez supposer ma mère et Yuzu ont déjà tous préparer. Depuis que ma mère à initier ma petite sœur à la cuisine lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans Yuzu à pris l'habitude de l'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner chaque matin.

Rukia est toujours perdue dans ces pensées, je la guide donc jusqu'à la table et lui met un bol de riz dans les mains. Elle se décide enfin à poser la question :

 _Qui est Ishida et comment sa pas ton secteur ?_ Me demande t-elle..

 _Ah s'est vrai on ne ta pas parler de notre manière de faire,_ ce dit tout haut mon père.

Au même moment ma mère revient de la cuisine et nous commençons tous à manger.

 _Itadakimasu (Bonne appétit),_ disons nous tous en cœur.

 _C'est vrai qu'on aurait du t'en parler hier soir. Il existe beaucoup d'humain ayant une forte énergie spirituelle dans cette ville par conséquent un seul shinigami est loin d'être suffisant pour tous les protéger. Nous avons donc répartit la ville en quatre secteur : Nord-est, sud-est, nord-ouest, sud-ouest_ répond ma mère à Rukia qui nous interroge du regard.

 _Le secteur nord-ouest est celui dont s'occupe Uryu et son père,_ je précise.

 _Mais qui sont-ils !?_

Rukia commence à perde patience à cause de nos réponses partielles et cela se voit facilement.

 _Uryu et Ryuken Ishida sont des quincys. Ryuken est le cousin de maman et Uryu est le notre. Il à le même âge et est dans la même classe qu'Ichigo,_ éclaire Yuzu.

 _Il y a d'autre quincy dans cette ville ?_ Demande avec curiosité Rukia.

A cette question, l'atmosphère devient plus pesante et ma mère sourie tristement.

 _Non, ma famille est la dernière survivante de la guerre contre les shinigami car nous avions décider de ne pas y participer_ répond tristement ma mère.

 _Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenir_ s'excuse précipitamment Rukia en comprenant que le sujet est très sensible pour nous. Surtout que la dernière guerre des quincys les à opposer au shinigami et qu'ils sont responsables d'un grand massacre.

Pendant quelques minutes c'est le silence totale dans la salle à manger jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo en ai marre est demande:

 _Je suppose que si Rukia porte l'uniforme de mon lycée, c'est qu'elle va venir en classe pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des voisins._

 _Tu as deviner, je lui est donner un gigai hier soir pour qu'elle ne soit pas une cible facile pour un hollow mais garder une jeune fille inconnu chez nous serait étrange. Par conséquent, à partir d'aujourd'hui Rukia est une cousine éloignée qui vient pour réglé quelques problèmes familiaux_ dit mon père.

Je hoche la tête, l'histoire est plausible par compte il vaudrait mieux que je dise la vérité aux autrex, ça sera plus simple et puis il n'y croirons pas une seconde. Il me connaisse trop bien.

 _Bon, il est l'heure de partir sinon on va être en retard en cours cela vaut pour vous aussi les filles_ dit-je finalement en me levant.

 _Hai, Onii-chan (grand-frère)_ me répondent les jumelles.

Nous partons donc tous dans nos écoles respectives, moi et Rukia au lycée et les jumelles au collège. Mon père part travailler dans la clinique qu'il dirige juste à côté de chez nous avec ma mère.

Sur le chemin, nous restons silencieux, une fois arrivé je conduit Rukia jusqu'au bureau du directeur ou nous réglons les derniers détaillent pour son inscription.

Ensuite je la conduis vers notre classe, les autres y sont déjà donc je fait les présentations.

 _Tout le monde, je vous présente Rukia Kuchiki, officiellement elle va rester ici pendant quelques temps pour réglés des problèmes familiaux_ je répond à leur regard interrogatif.

 _Ohaiyo Rukia_ saluent tous le monde.

 _Ohaiyo Mina_ (Bonjour tout le monde) salue t-elle joyeusement en retour.

 _Donc voici Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano et Mizuiro Kojima_ présentait-je finalement en les désignant à chaque fois.

Orihime Inoue est une jeune fille au long cheveux roux d'environ 1mètre soixante-dix avec des yeux bruns et une forte poitrine.

Sado Yasutora est un jeune homme avec une forte carrure d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns.

Uryu Ishida est un jeune homme d'environ un mètre soixante-dix avec des cheveux mi-long et des yeux noir.

Tatsuki Arisawa mesure environ un mètre cinquante-cinq, c'est une petite brune avec des cheveux courts et des yeux brun, un peu garçon manquer.

Keigo Asano est un jeune homme d'un mètre soixante avec des courts cheveux brun et des yeux brun.

Mizuiro Kojima est un jeune homme d'un mètre soixante avec des courts cheveux noirs et des yeux noir.

Après cette présentation, le professeur est arrivé et à présenter Rukia au reste de la classe, la matinée c'est passé tranquillement et j'ai aidé Rukia à suivre tout du long.

Pour la pause déjeuner, notre petit groupe se rend sur le toit comme à notre habitude.

J'essaye de faire comprendre à Rukia le fonctionnement de la paille et de la briquette lorsque les autres décident de nous interroger.

 _Alors Rukia tu es une shinigami ?_ se décide enfin à demander Orihime.

 _Tu es aussi au courant de notre existence ?_ Demande Rukia avec surprise.

Je crois quand venant dans le monde des humains et surtout à Karakura elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'autant de monde puisse la voir.

 _Nous le somme tous, Orihime, Sado et Uryu possèdent des pouvoirs qui leurs permettent de combattre les Hollows,_ Précise Tatsuki.

 _Mais pourquoi êtes vous au courant de notre existence si vous ne pouvez pas vous battre (en s'adressant au reste du groupe)_ demande t-elle avec une incompréhension totale.

 _Même si nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs qui nous permettent de les combattre, nous avons quand même une énergie spirituelle importante qui nous permet de voir les plus et les hollows. Lorsque Ichigo s'en est rendu compte il nous à tout expliquer sur la soul society et sa famille_ explique Keigo.

 _Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit très prudent_ répond t-elle tout de même.

 _Il faut que tu sache que dû à leur reatsu important ils se sont fait attaquer régulièrement depuis l'apparition leur reatsu, nous avons du intervenir et ce balader en kimono noir n'est pas vraiment discret. De plus nous intervenons dans tout la ville et donc ils ont vu plusieurs fois mes sœurs dans la même tenue ainsi que ma mère et les Ishida avec un arc_ détaille je pour qu'elle puisse mieux comprendre les raisons de ce choix drastique.

 _C'est sur que question discrétion, c'est pas le meilleure_ confirme Rukia.

 _Donc tu es une shinigami mais de quel division fait tu partie ?_ demande Mizuiro, visiblement très curieux.

 _Je suis la vice-capitaine de la treizième division dirigé par Juushiro Ukitake_ répond Rukia avec de la fierté dans la voix.

 _Ouah, une vice-capitaine_ dit rêveusement Orihime.

 _Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, ils s'apercevront vite que ton reatsu à disparut et enverront quelqu'un voir ce qui se passe_ là rassure-je.

 _Oh oui, il risque même d'envoyer un capitaine et ce sera sûrement..._

On voit doucement Rukia pâlir au fur et à mesure de sa phrase.

 _Rukia et Oh Rukia !_ l'appelle-je avec nervosité après l'arrêt soudaine de sa phrase.

 _Oh mon dieu, ils vont envoyer nii-sama (grand-frère)_ se dit-elle à elle même visiblement.

 _Nii-sama !?_ demandons-nous tous en cœur.

 _Mon frère, Byakuya Kuchiki, est le capitaine de la sixième division et le chef du clan Kuchiki_ Répond t-elle avec fierté mais surtout beaucoup de nervosité.

 _Byakuya, Byakuya, ça me dit quelques choses..._ réfléchi-je à voix haute.

 _Cela m'étonnerait mon frère est un des plus important noble de la soul society, en comparaison tu n'est qu'un paysans_ dit-elle avec dédain. Je n'y fait même pas attention tellement je suis absorbé par mes pensées. Je suis sur d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelques part. Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue et d'un coup je m'en rappelle. Je l'ai déjà entendu au magasin.

 _Mais oui c'est sa c'est le petit Byakuya de Yoruichi_ dis-je d'un coup.

 _Pe..petit Byakuya ?Qui oserait appeler mon frère comme sa ?_ On entend clairement de l'incrédulité dans la voix de Rukia et elle qui cache plutôt bien ces sentiments, laisse complètement tombé son masque.

 _Ma marraine Yoruichi, si tu veux je te la présenterai ce soir on fait une fête et tout le monde sera là_ je lui répond en essayant de gardé un visage impassible car son expression est hilarante et vu le sourire des autres, ils pensent la même chose.

 _Ah oui c'est vrai ce soir les vizards seront là comme c'est l'anniversaire des jumelles_ s'exclame Tatsuki _._

Nous continuons notre conversations jusqu'à la sonnerie des reprises des cours puis nous partons vers notre classe. Le reste de la journée s'est passé tranquillement au lycée.

Pendant ce temps à la soul society, une réunion à lieu.


	4. 3 Réunion au sommet

**Réunion au sommet**

A la soul society, plus précisément dans le seireitei, une réunion de capitaine à lieu. En effet le 13 capitaine du Gotei 13 se sont réunis dans les quartiers de la première division. Le capitaine commandant Yamamoto se tenait droit face aux grandes portes en attendant les 12 autres capitaines, lorsque le dernier arriva enfin, les grandes portes se fermèrent et la réunion commença.

 _Si je vous ai convoquez à cette réunion c'est à la demande du capitaine de la douzièmes divisions,_ commence le capitaine commandant. _Je lui laisse donc la parole,_ dit-il en se tournant vers le capitaine en question.

 _Comme vous le savez déjà, la ville de Karakura est sujette à de nombreuse fluctuation d'énergie spirituelle,_ commence le dit capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

 _Nous le savons déjà et nous avons envoyé la petite Kuchiki pour réglé le problème alors pourquoi remettre sa sur le tapis,_ interrompt le capitaine de la onzième division, Zaraki Kempachi.

 _Si vous ne m'avez pas interrompu vous auriez su que hier dans la soirée après avoir passé moins d'une journée dans cette ville, le reatsu de la vice capitaine Rukia Kuchiki à disparut de nos écrans._ Continu t-il en souriant méchamment.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque à la fin de sa phrase des murmures éclatent. C'est très rare de pouvoir voir les capitaines qui perdent leurs calmes, eux qui d'habitude sont imperturbables à quelques exceptions près.

Deux des capitaines présents sont très touchés par cette disparition, le capitaine de la treizième division Ukitake Jyuushiro et donc le supérieur de Rukia dont elle est très proche mais aussi le capitaine de la sixième division Kuchiki Byakuya, le grand-frère de Rukia.

Byakuya même si il reste imperturbable de l'extérieur, ce pose mille et une questions car Rukia est une shinigami plutôt puissante comme le démontre son rang.

 _Comment cela se peut-il, le vice-capitaine Kuchiki possède un zanpakuto très puissant, de minable hollow ne pourrait rien contre quelqu'un de son rang,_ demande le capitaine de la dixième division Toshiro Hitsugaya, ce qui ramena le silence dans la salle.

 _Qui à dit que c'était un Hollow ?_ Demande avec délectation Mayuri.

 _Qu'est que cela pourrait être d'autres ?_ Demande finalement le capitaine de la deuxième division, Soi Fon.

 _Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous savez ?_ Exige gentiment, le capitaine de la quatrième division Unohana.

 _Veuillez exposé les fait capitaine Kurotsuchi_ , exige le capitaine commandant en voyant qu'il hésite à répondre.

 _Très bien, hier dans la matinée la vice-capitaine Kuchiki à utilisé le senkaimon pour se rendre dans la ville de Karakura au Japon. Nous avons retracé ces déplacements grâce à son reatsu après que sa disparition fut découverte. Elle à sillonnait toute la ville visiblement à la recherche de quelques chose ou de quelqu'un en vain. En fin de soirée, elle s'est rendu à la périphérie de la ville et quelques minutes plus tard, environ une demie heure nous avons détecté le reatsu d'un hollow ainsi que quatre autres inconnus et celui de la vice-capitaine à disparut,_ raconte t-il. _Le combat entre le hollow et l'un des reatsu inconnu n'a duré que quelques seconde avant que leur reatsu à tout les deux ne disparaisse._

 _Comment cela des reatsu inconnu ?_ Demande le capitaine Kuchiki.

 _Nous avons pu identifié deux reatsu, l'un appartenait au hollow et l'autre à un quincy, les trois autres nous sont inconnus et donc n'appartient à aucune race connu,_ répond le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

 _Une nouvelle race serait apparu ?_ Intervient le capitaine de la septième division Komamura Sajin.

 _Moi ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est le faites que tous les reatsu aient disparut, était-ce simultané ?_ remarque le capitaine Hitsugaya.

 _Bonne remarque, capitaine Hitsugaya. En faite, le reatsu du hollow à disparut quelques secondes avant les quatre autres, cela signifie donc qu'ils ne sont pas mort et qu'il ont trouvé un moyen pour dissimulé leur reatsu que ce soit naturel ou technique,_ Dit le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

 _Que pouvez vous nous dire sur c'est reatsu inconnu, ont-ils une particularité ?_ Demande le capitaine de la cinquième division Sosuke Aizen.

 _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une nouvelle race car ils ont des pouvoirs de shinigami avec des particularités, mais je ne serait en dire plus._ Précise le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

 _Ils sont fort ?_ Demande avec impatience le capitaine Zaraki.

 _Si ils faisait parti de nos rangs, le quincy serait un septième siège, deux des reatsu inconnu serait des vices-capitaines et le dernier serait un capitaine,_ dit finalement le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Le silence dans la pièce devient assourdissant. Les shinigamis pouvant devenir capitaine ce compte sur les doigts de la main car il faut des années pour atteindre ce niveau. Les capitaines sont donc quelques peux abasourdit par cette nouvelle et juste pour en rajouter une couche, le capitaine Mayuri dit :

De plus les personnes possédant ses reatsu inconnus n'ont visiblement pas atteint leur plein potentiel, leur reatsu est encore très immature et donc ne doivent pas avoir plus de cents, je dirait même moins vu les fluctuations de leur pression spirituelle.

Ces paroles rendent le silence encore plus pesant car savoir qu'il existe trois personnes inconnu dont on ignore tout si ce n'est que leur force dépasse plus des trois quart des shinigami présent dans le Gotei 13 est plutôt inquiétant. Surtout lorsque nous ignorons tous de leur objectif.

 _Je veux que la douzième division se concentre sur la ville de Karakura et continu à rechercher la pression spirituelle de Rukia Kuchiki ainsi que celle de ces trois personnes inconnus. J'ordonne au capitaine Kuchiki et Hitsugaya ainsi qu'à leur vice-capitaine de ce préparer à partir sur Karakura dès que nous auront obtenu plus d'information et leur localisation. Nous ignorons encore si la vice-capitaine est toujours en vie, la priorité est donc de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Si jamais, les reatsu inconnus se montre, vous devez obtenir des informations sur leur intentions, vous ne pouvez les attaquer que si ils attaquent en premier. Est-ce clair ?_ Ordonne le capitaine commandant Yamamoto.

 _Hai, capitaine commandant,_ répondissent t-il en cœur.

 _Je ne suis pas sure d'obtenir plus d'information que ce que je vous ai déjà fournis,_ Dit avec un air constipé le capitaine Kurotsuchi. _Ils ont réussi à ce cacher pendant plusieurs années, si ce n'est à a cause de la vice-capitaine Kuchiki nous n'aurions jamais remarquer leur présence._

 _Très bien donc dans une semaine au plus tard les capitaines concerné se rendront à Karakura. Vous vous diviserez, le capitaine Kuchiki et son vice-capitaine rechercheront la vice-capitaine Kuchiki tandis que le capitaine Hitsugaya et sa vice-capitaine chercheront des informations sur ces mystérieuses personnes,_ dit le capitaine commandant après quelques instant de réflexion. Des questions ?

Tous les capitaines hoches négativement la tête sauf le capitaine Hitsugaya :

 _Je comprend pourquoi le capitaine Kuchiki et son vice-capitaine se rendent à Karakura, après tout ils sont ceux qui connaissent le mieux la vice-capitaine Kuchiki, mais pourquoi moi ?_ Demande t-il.

 _Un homme traînant dans la ville de Karakura en plein jours pourrait facilement attirer l'attention, tandis qu'un enfant personne n'y fera attention de plus la vice-capitaine Matsumoto est connu pour pouvoir faire parler n'importe qui,_ déclare finalement le capitaine commandant.

Tous comprennent la prudence du capitaine commandant car le capitaine Hitsugaya est connu pour être très susceptible lorsque l'on fait des réflexions sur son âge et sa taille. Le temps passe différemment sur terre et à la soul society, même si il à plus de cent ans, il n'en à pas moins l'apparence d'un enfant de douze ans.

Finalement il décide de ne pas tenir compte de la remarque.

 _Bien cette réunion est terminé. Si le capitaine Kurotsuchi obtient de nouvelles informations, une nouvelle réunion aura lieu,_ congédie le capitaine commandant.

Les capitaines se sépare donc et les deux capitaines concerner se rendent à leur division pour prévenir leur vice-capitaine respectif et s'organisé pour leur prochain départ.


End file.
